


hujan yang meninggalkan genangan

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, Alternate Universe, F/M, romance fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Ibarat hujan yang luruh meninggalkan jejak genangan perasaan.[sekuel From Alps to Fujiyama - #NulisRandom2018]





	hujan yang meninggalkan genangan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

Naruto melangkah pendek-pendek. Tangannya membawa nampan berisi teko teh dan sepasang mug porselen. Hatinya menghangat melihat sang istri. Hinata termenung di meja bundar dengan latar belakang jendela yang membingkai panorama rintik hujan.

Naruto duduk di kursi menghadap Hinata. Perempuan itu menoleh dengan raut wajah senang. Dia menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Biar aku yang menuang teh, ya, Naruto- _kun._ "

Naruto mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana jemari lentik yang menghiasi tangan mungil itu meraih telinga teko. Lalu likuid teh itu tertuang dalam cangkir, menguarkan aroma manis _jasmine tea._

Di luar, bunyi ketukan hujan melengkapi kehangatan mereka berdua.

Rasanya baru kemarin, kali pertama keduanya melakukan kegiatan yang sama: melewati waktu dengan bersantai disertai seduhan teh (sesekali kopi). Tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Naruto bahwa mereka akan mengulang rutinitas ini dengan status yang berbeda, setelah Hinata resmi menjadi _milik_ nya.

“ _Milik_ -mu, Naruto- _kun._ Silakan.”

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. “ _Thanks,_ Hinata.”

Naruto meneguk cengkir teh tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Hinata. Sementara perempuan itu menyesap teh dengan mata terpekur pada buku. Dia sedang membaca ulang naskahnya.

Meja bundar dipenuhi tumpukan buku, di samping nampan cangkir dan teko. Ada pula tumpukan berkas, kertas-kertas yang terlipat acak, dan kotak pensil plastik yang isinya menjulur keluar.

Hinata bilang, sudah ada penerbit yang bersedia mengontrak naskahnya yang terbaru. Jika tak ada hambatan, maka buku itu akan menjadi karya ketiga Hinata. Siapa sangka debut tulisan Hinata berjalan dengan sangat sukses, dan permintaan cetak ulang buku pertamanya terus berdatangan ke meja redaksi?

Naruto terdiam menyesap cangkir teh. Dirinya cukup menjadi pendorong bagi Hinata, tanpa perlu mengatur ini-itu. Hinata tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan demi menggapai impiannya.

Meskipun berulangkali Hinata bilang bahwa segenap kesuksesannya ialah kesuksesan Naruto juga, akan tetapi menurutnya, keberhasilan Hinata murni hasil usaha dan kesungguhan tekad perempuan itu.

“Naruto- _kun?_ ” Perempuan itu berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku. Tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu.

“ _Hmm?”_

“Aku suka musim hujan,” katanya.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Lapisan kacanya berembun. Hujan telah reda, meninggalkan genangan air di tanah basah dan aspal jalanan. Baginya, Hinata ibarat hujan yang luruh membanjiri dengan sayang, lalu meninggalkan jejak perasaan yang menggenang.

 “Itu mengingatkanku pada hari-hari ketika aku sendirian ...,” lanjut Hinata.

Naruto membiarkan perempuan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

“Tapi musim panas lebih indah dan berkesan.”

Kali ini Hinata mendongak, menatap lurus mata Naruto.

Tatapan Hinata seperti jutaan kosmik yang menyengat hati pria itu dan meleburkannya menjadi debu.

 “Itu mengingatkanku pada masa-masa awal perkenalan kita.”

Hinata memenuhi cangkir Naruto, menggeser cangkir menuju tangan sang pria. Dengan mata berbinar indah, dia melanjutkan: “tidak berlebihan, betul kan, Naruto- _kun_?”

Naruto menyeringai kecil. Dia meraih cangkir. Jawaban atas pertanyaan wanitanya digantung sejenak. Dalam keadaan bibir cangkir dijauhkan dari bibirnya, dia menjawab: "tidak. Kecuali kau mau dengar pendapatku?"

 “Sebutkan, apa itu?”

Naruto meletakkan cangkir. Hinata menyesap teh bagiannya.

“Aku suka semua musim,” kata Naruto.

Selama itu bersama Hinata, musim panas yang cerah akan diliput kehangatan, dan musim hujan yang basah menjadi anugerah kesejukan, lanjut Naruto menerangkan.

“Uh~Naruto- _kun_ selalu maju satu langkah di depanku.” Hinata berujar seraya tersipu.

Naruto gemas melihat rona merah yang menjalar di belahan pipi Hinata. "Tidak masalah, kan? Seorang pria harus jadi teladan. Tetapi pria bukan apa-apa tanpa bantuan wanita."

 “ _Hm? Quote_ yang bagus. Boleh aku cantumkan dalam naskahku?” Hinata melempar candaan jenaka.

“Tapi namaku harus dicantumkan juga di sana loh.”

“Itu sudah pasti, Naruto- _kun._ ”

“Kau selalu bisa memancing supaya aku memenuhi keinginanmu,” ujar Naruto pura-pura menyesal.

“Eh, tidak apa-apa kan? Kalau kau keberatan, akan kuhapus deh.”

“Aduh, jangan. Jangan dihapus, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa kok. Ahaha...”


End file.
